


辞汉月

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #边关部族首领良x被贬谪到边地文官堂#一发完 甜 车#满族弓梗 顺带学满语





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *设定 古代半架空AU 不要纠结于是哪朝哪代 我也不知道 我是文盲
> 
> 小周所在的部族沿袭满族风俗   
>  〔〕内内容皆为满语  
>  满语资料皆来自搜索引擎 满语发音不准 欢迎指正

野营万里无城郭，雨雪纷纷连大漠。  
胡雁哀鸣夜夜飞，胡儿眼泪双双落。

*  
车行到西凉地界，车辕下头的开车铃仿佛也已经被苦寒与荒凉浸染，只剩下缄默。  
孟鹤堂坐在车里，漠然的挑起车帘看了一眼车外的样子，马上就被一旁马上的解差喝止：“放下来！乱看什么！”  
车从京畿出发，已行了近半月，孟鹤堂默默算着日子，想必离目的地已经不到半日的车程了。  
党同伐异是政治斗争永远的主题，孟鹤堂不是什么权倾朝野的要臣高官，他只是一个从四品的小小侍郎，此次变法站错了队伍，他所支持的保守派一败涂地，党羽几乎都被清除出了京城，他也不例外。  
乌兰察布凉城郡是他的主上给他选择的最后归宿，两名解差一辆马车，便将他送出了边关。

凉城郡虽不是什么毫无人烟的不毛之地，但也差不许多，那里是风沙之中的一个小城，不远处就是与天朝接壤的胡地，满人统治的部族在那里与汉人互市。  
满人虽民风淳朴，但个个精于骑射，骁勇善战，无人能断言缓和的局面会永远保持下去。

外头又起风了，孟鹤堂低头搓捻着手指，听着砂砾拍打在马车壁上的声音思前想后。  
殊不知押解他的两名解差已经为他找好了葬身之地，马车在解差的呵斥下停了下来，孟鹤堂探身打开了帘儿，却愣在了原地。  
四周没有一丝一毫有人生存的迹象，只有不远处有一颗奇形怪状的歪脖子树，其余入眼皆是草木荒凉。  
“孟大人，请吧。”一员解差扯住了孟鹤堂的手腕，强行把他从车内拽出，他未站稳，踉跄了一下，被另一个解差扶住，他把一匹白绫交到了孟鹤堂的手上：“胡大人请我们哥俩送您一程，这是我们给您挑的路子，极尽体面了。”  
孟鹤堂看了一眼手中白绫：“我知道了。”

魑魅搏人应见惯，总输他，覆雨翻云手，冰与雪，周旋久。

看着两人策马离去的背影，孟鹤堂轻叹了一口气，此处荒无人烟，他死与不死只是时间问题罢了。  
白绫挂上了树，孟鹤堂在上头抚了抚，又凭着记忆往东面看了一眼，心一横，闭上了眼睛。  
窒息感涌上来的时候十分难受，孟鹤堂只觉得胸腔被塞外的风沙堵了个结结实实，灼热感和喉粘膜被损坏的刺痛让濒临失去意识的他掉下了眼泪。  
耳边忽的传来了破空声，孟鹤堂身体突然失重下坠，最后看到的影像是不远处山头上的一匹枣红马，以及马上斜拎着弓的人影。

*  
周九良坐在帐子中，擦拭着手中的一柄战弓，因为常年使用，上头的橡木弓握把泛着危险而美丽的光泽。  
年轻的部族首领惯常冷着一张脸，他的脸刀削斧凿，棱角分明，从马蹄袖中露出的手臂精悍健壮，一眼看去，便知是横刀立马的男儿。他在的地方，侍从们总是一声不敢出，帐子里安静极了，只有周九良擦拭好了弓，满意的拎起来抖动时弓弦颤动的声音。  
[首领，您救回来的那个汉人醒了。]  
周九良抬眼看了一眼打起帐帘进来的仆从，点了点头，用满语回答了一声知道了，便放下弓，起身走向了帐外。  
他派去照顾那人的仆从皆不会讲汉话，无法跟汉人沟通。  
一边走着，周九良的手指无意识的搓捻着长年搭弓射箭磨砺出来的茧子，脑中想着被他放在马上抱在怀里救回来的那个汉人。  
那人面白清瘦，轻轻松松便让周九良抱起来放置在了马上，看起来就文弱可欺，醒转在一个蛮夷之地，想必会害怕吧。  
[首领。]  
守在帐子前的两个仆从替他挑起了帘子，周九良走了进去。  
蜷在床上的人一脸防备，光裸的颈子上还留着青紫的勒痕，看着他走进来，一语不发，只一双明亮的眼睛随着周九良走动跟着移动视线。

“咳，你叫什么？”周九良是会说汉话的，他母亲本就是汉人女子，只不过父母皆英年早逝，他从母亲那学到的也只有半生不熟的汉话，现在应用的还不是很得宜。  
床上的人愣住了，周九良坐在床边，打量着他颈间的印子，想着他自缢时应该伤到了喉咙，现在估计是无法说话的，他伸手抚了抚那道骇人的印子，操着生硬的汉话继续说：“嗓子坏了吧，喝水，我找医生。”  
孟鹤堂被脖颈上传来的粗粝触感蹭到伤处，哼了一声，周九良赶紧收回了手，把放在一旁的茶杯给孟鹤堂递了过去。孟鹤堂接过茶杯，小口啜饮着，时不时抬起眼帘去看周九良的眼睛，让周九良觉得他是在喂养一只刚落草就失了娘亲的马驹。  
喝过了水，孟鹤堂想要试探着开口说话，可也只能发出几个嘶哑的单音，他有些忧虑，用手势向周九良比划着。  
周九良皱起了眉头，这只是他思考时的习惯表情，却把孟鹤堂吓了一跳，硬生生停下了手势，眼眶里也泛了水光。  
周九良看见他僵住，有些奇怪的去看他的表情，却被他湿漉漉的眼睛唬住：“你...你，别怕我。”周九良看着他，伸出手表示想要以满族人的方式抚摸他的额头表示友好，却被有些紧张的孟鹤堂躲开了。  
周九良无奈的收回了手，对着账外喊了一声  
[去拿纸笔来，顺便请医生。]  
孟鹤堂听不懂满语，此时更是惊恐，他捏紧了毯子，缩在床的角落里，看着周九良忍不住用嘶哑的声音急切的想要说出话来，但却因为疼痛作罢。  
周九良看着他的样子，一时也是手足无措，最终，小首领试探着伸出了手，把孟鹤堂眼角要落不落的眼泪抿掉：“别哭啊。”周九良把手指上的泪水擦在了自己的袍子上：“哭，不好看。”  
纸笔拿到了，孟鹤堂已经哭的一抽一抽，他泪窝子一向浅，被周九良一吓，更是新愁旧怨一同涌上心头，哭的周九良不知该怎么劝。  
周九良把笔拿在手里，碰了碰孟鹤堂的手：“写给我看，我认得字。”说完又觉得自己有点生硬，思忖片刻又补上了一句：“不哭。”  
孟鹤堂接过笔，伏下身来在垫在周九良膝头的纸上草草写了几个字，周九良皱着眉辨认了一会儿，抬眼看着哭的可怜的人：“孟鹤堂？”  
委屈巴巴的哭包点了点头，莹润好看的指尖点了点自己的胸口。

*  
上弦明月半，激箭流星远。  
控弦破左的，右发摧月支。  
孟鹤堂裹着毛皮大氅，在训练场一侧的座椅上看着周九良练箭，忍不住轻声念起了诗句。周九良的身姿实在好看，搭弓射箭的架势孔武有力，孟鹤堂忽然就有些憧憬不已。  
在胡地呆了已有一月有余了，孟鹤堂能说话以后，与周九良有些困难的交谈了许久，终于让周九良明白了他的处境。他被人陷害畏罪自戕，是断断不能回凉城郡去做郡守了。  
周九良大手一挥，便让他留下，把与他素昧平生的孟鹤堂感动的又是眼泪汪汪，直言结草衔环，以身相报。  
一月余了，周九良倒是走到哪里都带着他，但是孟鹤堂还是有点犯嘀咕，他感觉周九良似乎把他当成了一只随身的宠物，他整天不是陪周九良练箭就是陪周九良巡游，一点儿正经事也没干过。  
虽然这样也挺好的，孟鹤堂托着下巴发着呆，周九良很护着他，怕他想家，给他讲很多这里的趣事，教他骑马，还带他去玩，孟鹤堂整日里也很开心，但就是感觉哪里不对。  
训练场中的仆从忽然齐声喊了一句满语，孟鹤堂吓了一个激灵，回过神看见周九良已经走到了他的面前，笑出一口白牙：“孟儿，怎么样？”说着把手中被箭射穿的一对野雁扔到了他的脚下。  
孟鹤堂笑了笑，站起身来，半生不熟的学着刚才仆从们说过的满语：“唔，图、图门塞，哦...”他想不起来了，卡了壳。  
周九良心情大好，哈哈大笑，伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的额头，用满语重复了一遍  
[万岁]  
这次孟鹤堂学上来了：“图门赛，哦其泥。”说完就有点期待的看着周九良的眼睛，一脸等着被夸奖的神色让周九良忍不住又摸了一把他光洁好看的额头：“很好。”

一旁站着的行刑官尚九熙和监斩官何九华对视了一眼，非常默契的低下头偷笑了一下，这两个汉语名字都是孟鹤堂给起的，他俩也就在周九良半是威胁半是恐吓的眼神里非常愉快的接受了这个名字。  
孟鹤堂不懂周九良的心思，这两个自小跟着首领长起来的不可能不知道，周九良显然是看上了孟鹤堂。周九良二十岁当上首领，现在二十有五了，从未见他对哪个女人这么上过心，反而是与这个比边地的女人还要白净秀气的汉人形影不离。  
[你觉得首领多久能把他拿下？]  
尚九熙偏了偏头，示意一边的九华凑过来，小声用满语说道。孟鹤堂听不懂满语，好奇的看了他俩一眼，就继续蹲着去拔野雁身上的箭了。  
[三个月。] [至少五个。]  
周九良也蹲着身子，一把就把野雁身上插着的箭拔了下来，交到孟鹤堂手中，颇为无奈的看着他的两员酷吏一脸冷淡的嚼着他的舌头  
[闭嘴。]  
孟鹤堂摸着箭尾，有点好奇的看着周九良：“你们在说什么？”周九良为难的摸了摸自己的后脑勺：“呃，赌烤熟这两只野雁需要多长时间。”周九良最近的汉话进步迅速，跟孟鹤堂交流一点问题也没有，但是孟鹤堂的满语依旧进度缓慢，不过也还好，周九良松了一口气，他听不懂最好。  
“我教你射箭好不好？”周九良岔开了话题 ，拿过孟鹤堂手里的那支箭装回了随身的箭筒内，伸手把蹲在地上的孟鹤堂拽了起来。孟鹤堂的手相比起他的来又小又柔软，周九良忍不住多摸了几下，直到孟鹤堂往回收手才恋恋不舍的松开。

[拿张小些的弓来。]  
孟鹤堂点了头，周九良就吩咐了仆从去取弓，如果孟鹤堂听得懂[小]这句满语的话，恐怕又要对着周九良噘嘴了，周九良忍不住低头笑了一下。  
可惜满人理解中的小对与孟鹤堂来说还是有些过分了，周九良看着孟鹤堂挽起了袖子，按着他教的姿势，脸憋的通红才把那张供七八岁小孩练习的弓张开，一时有些不知道该怎么下手教。  
周九良看着孟鹤堂撑不住正打抖的手臂，轻叹了一口气，伸手把孟鹤堂圈在怀里，两只手握住了他的手，帮着孟鹤堂慢慢撤了力气，把弓松开。  
“是不是，太弱了...”孟鹤堂回头看了看周九良，撇了嘴：“你高估我了。”周九良被近在咫尺的漂亮眼睛晃的心神荡漾，他随手把手里的弓扔给尚九熙  
[试着拉开，但要是真的拉开，你下个月就去放羊。]  
听着一边何九华的嗤笑声，尚九熙深吸了一口气，考验演技的时候到了。  
“你看，没关系的，他也拉不动。”周九良搭着孟鹤堂的肩膀，拉住他的手看上面被弓磨红了的皮肉，拉到嘴边吹了吹：“疼吗？”  
为了工作，尚九熙不得不演技精湛，表演一个拉不动八岁小孩的弓的样子，演的周九良都快要信以为真。  
孟鹤堂看着气喘吁吁的尚九熙，终于找回了一点自信：“不疼的。”说完他看着周九良背在身上的那张战弓，忍不住称赞道：“那你可真的很厉害。”周九良嘴角翘起，他非常享受这种吹捧，他摘下战弓虚拉了几下：“还可以。”

*  
制弓的技艺尚九熙是很行的，只不过他从来没接到过这么奇怪的要求。周九良要他做一把四十六石的大弓，要精致要美观，就是不提威力和射程，完全不是他平日里的风格，仔细一问才知道，他要送人。  
[首领，二十石的弓孟先生都拉不动，您要做四十六石的弓去送他？]  
尚九熙一脸的难以置信，询问着坐在上首的周九良，周九良有些不自然的回答道  
[别管这些，要你去做你就做。]  
何九华扯了扯尚九熙的衣袖，眼神示意了他一下，两人应下了周九良的要求就出了他的营帐。  
尚九熙依旧难以置信  
[送人礼物送这种没用的，他十个月也得不了手。]  
何九华以一种看破一切的眼神意味深长的看着他的搭档  
[首领有四十六石的力气，你管孟先生干什么呢？]  
尚九熙睁大了眼睛，终于反应了过来，他看了看何九华，两人相视而笑。  
马背上长起来的满人都知道，想要娶到美人，首先要让她知道自己的能耐，这把弓就等于告诉了美人未来丈夫的力气，因此满人下聘礼时就少不了这么一把弓。

孟鹤堂正坐在自己的营帐里看书，周九良派人从互市的买卖家那里给他淘换来了不少话本之类的汉文书，在自己顾不上他的时候给他解闷。  
正读到《淮南子》，“尧乃使羿诛凿齿于畴华之野，杀九婴于凶水之上，缴大风于青邱之泽，上射十日，而下杀猰貐，断修蛇于洞庭，擒封豨于桑林。”孟鹤堂发了呆，脑海里的后羿分明就是周九良的样子。  
相处了这些日子，孟鹤堂已经不再对于周九良把他当宠物养这回事有什么别扭了，因为更大的别扭产生在了他的心里。  
汉人含蓄，孟鹤堂也不知该如何去说，只知道他看到周九良时，脱口就想对他说一句“只愿君心似我心”，又忍着脸红生生咽下，因为周九良估计是听不懂的。  
真是入我相思门，知我相思苦。

正发着呆周九良就挑帘进来了，孟鹤堂看到他脸上又是一热，站起身来抚上了周九良的鬓边，对他点了点头行礼：“九良怎么这个时候过来了？”周九良的汉人名字是他母亲起的，这么些年除了他母亲也就只有孟鹤堂叫过，周九良习惯性的牵过了孟鹤堂的手：“带你出去玩。”  
孟鹤堂对他行的是满礼，不知道从哪天开始，孟鹤堂就学会了这一套，虽然这是女人才会行的礼，但周九良就是不告诉他，也不许下人说，他就是顶喜欢孟鹤堂抚摸他额头时候的样子，哪怕只是为了行礼。

两人骑马去了南山，那里是个牧场，周九良常带着孟鹤堂去那里闲逛。  
两匹马儿在草窠里头吃草嬉闹，孟鹤堂坐在草场上，看着不远处的周九良轻轻松松的攀上一颗树，摘了两三个野果回来，周九良拿衣袖内侧擦净了果子递给孟鹤堂：“吃吧。”  
两人并肩坐着，默默的吃着果子，心里却想着同一件事。

“九良，”孟鹤堂先开了口：“呃，你教我说句满语吧？”周九良有些漫不经心，随口回答：“好啊，孟儿想学什么？”  
孟鹤堂低着头红了脸，他搓捻着衣角，不敢看周九良：“满族人喜欢一个人的时候，会说什么？”  
周九良怔愣了，他转过脸看着红透了脸的孟鹤堂，几乎脱口而出  
[我喜欢你。]  
满文拗口，孟鹤堂没记住，暗自懊恼：“你再说一遍。”  
[我喜欢你。]  
周九良又重复了一遍，随后慢慢用汉语说：“你要我说几遍都可以。”可惜孟鹤堂是个傻的，没听出周九良好不容易才撩拨出来的弦外之音，他吞吞吐吐的学着满语：“比散...比散背，什么来着？”  
[我喜欢你。]  
周九良又说了一遍，不错眼的看着孟鹤堂，眼里满是笑意。孟鹤堂终于抬起头来与他对上了视线，结结巴巴的对他说：“比散背，其...其哈以兰壁。”说完就红了脸，孟鹤堂低着头看着衣角上沾着的草叶：“对...对不对啊？”  
周九良摸了摸他的脑袋：“你再说一遍？”孟鹤堂磨磨蹭蹭的抬起了头，红着脸，眼神有些躲闪，实在可爱的紧，他有些犹豫，但还是说了  
[我喜欢你。]

*  
弓拿到孟鹤堂面前时，他不禁发出了感叹的气声，周九良看他抚摸着弓上那些细小的花纹，语气温柔：“我托尚九熙给你做的，喜欢吗？”  
孟鹤堂点了点头，眼神仍然不离这把漂亮的新弓：“谢谢你。”说着话，他试着拨动了一下弓弦：“这...我拉不动吧。”  
周九良不置可否：“你试试？”  
帐里施展不开，两人拿着弓去了户外，孟鹤堂沉了气，使上了全部的力气，也只能把弓拉到半开，周九良看着他卸了力气，伸手把弓要到了手里。  
力气用猛了胳膊酸痛，孟鹤堂一边揉捏，一边看着周九良从随身箭筒中抽出一支箭，搭上了弓弦，满拉开了弓，一箭把不远处的栅栏杆射翻了。孟鹤堂有点赌气：“你来取笑我的？明知道我拉不动嘛。”  
周九良看着他，没有急着反驳，也没有玩笑，他皱着眉头，孟鹤堂知道了他是在思考，也就没急着催他说话，周九良组织了一下语言：“在我们这儿，如果我送你这把弓，你不需要拉的动。”  
孟鹤堂有些疑惑：“那你送我干嘛？”  
周九良把弓给了他：“萨里甘只要知道他的艾跟能拉的动就好了。”萨里甘和艾跟都是满语，孟鹤堂更是一头雾水，周九良拍了拍他的肩膀：“好了，你收着就是了。”

转身进营帐时，孟鹤堂没注意周九良红透的耳根，他把那张好看但没什么用的弓挂在了墙上，回身问周九良：“萨里甘和艾跟是什么意思？”  
周九良看着他，抿起了嘴：“你收着这弓了？不会反悔？”孟鹤堂点了点头：“你送给我我就要呗。”孟鹤堂走近了些，继续追问：“告诉我嘛，是什么意思？”  
周九良拉住了他的手，像是怕他跑似的，拽着不松手：“既然你收下我的弓，我就告诉你，萨里甘是...妻子。”孟鹤堂的脸腾地一下就红了，他向往后撤，却被周九良紧紧拉着手腕挣脱不了，周九良一使劲就把他拉到了怀里，搂住仍在挣扎的孟鹤堂，在他耳边轻声询问：“那你现在知不知道艾跟是什么意思？”  
孟鹤堂动弹不得，声音都带上了哭腔，他心脏跳的快要飞出了胸腔：“你松开我我就说。”周九良才不信：“骗人。”  
“真...真的。”为了表示诚意，孟鹤堂不挣扎了，方才拉弓的手臂酸痛，现在他也挣扎不了，他小声嘟囔着：“我又跑不了...放开我。”周九良有些犹豫，但还是放开了孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂轻轻揉着被抓红了的手腕，嗔怪的看了周九良一眼：“艾跟...艾跟...就是，丈夫？”周九良点了点头：“很聪明，所以...可以吗？”  
几乎没有犹豫，孟鹤堂就把手递给了他，周九良忙不迭的牵住了，红着脸的先生蹭进了首领的怀里，小声的说：“怕相思，已相思，轮到相思没处辞，眉间露一丝。”  
现在轮到周九良一头雾水了，他抱紧了孟鹤堂，手掌抚在了他的背后，试探着慢慢抚摸：“什么意思？”孟鹤堂顺从的没有挣扎：“嗯...意思就是那个，那个...比散背其哈以兰壁。”他在周九良怀中抬起了脸，有些期待的笑了笑：“我这次没说错吧？”  
周九良吻了下来，唇瓣交叠碾压，孟鹤堂感到周九良的犬齿正轻咬着他的下唇：“没说错，对极了。”

*  
周九良搭起了弓，抬手发力时才觉得新做的大红洒金喜服袖间有些紧绷，他朝着面前的轿子连射三箭，虚射在了轿子底，四周皆是喝彩。  
喜轿微微前倾，一旁服侍的女人把轿中的人扶了出来，周九良拉过穿着红色嫁衣披着盖头的孟鹤堂的手，小声用汉语在他耳边说：“跨过地上的马鞍。”  
孟鹤堂微微点了点头，两人一前一后跨过了象征平安的马鞍进了门。  
喜帐门口，尚九熙何九华一边一个站着，两人皆佩着刀，看到新人走近，同时哗啦一声把佩刀收入刀鞘，尚九熙冲着周九良笑了一下  
[低估首领了，不到五个月。]  
周九良笑得见牙不见眼  
[去你的。]  
账里已经布置好了新的红绡喜帐，服侍的满族妇女扶着孟鹤堂坐上了床铺上的新喜被，用满语说着吉祥话，周九良也坐了上去，他拉着孟鹤堂的手，轻声用汉语在他耳边翻译给他听：“这一句是说我们永结同心，这一句是百年好合，这一句...”  
孟鹤堂害羞，轻轻捏了一把周九良的大手：“显你汉话说得好，贫。”周九良笑了一下，不再作声。  
说完了吉祥话，仆从把方才周九良射在花轿上的箭拔了出来送到了周九良手上，满族规矩，新娘子的盖头一定要用新郎射出的箭挑开。周九良从善如流，遣散了众人，帐子里只剩下了他们两个。  
周九良起了身用箭羽挑了挑红盖头，又放下了：“孟儿，其实满族还有个关于洞房的规矩。”孟鹤堂盖着盖头，手指不安的搓捻着：“是什么？”  
周九良坏笑了一下：“艾跟要在帐子外头转悠，直到被他的萨里甘允许了留宿才可以进门来，嗯...我先出去转两圈，你且等着。”孟鹤堂有些急，又不能掀开盖头，他伸出手去，茫然的寻找着周九良的方向：“哎，你别走，都进来了还出去干什么？”  
“那，萨里甘，我能留宿吗？”周九良伸手牵住了孟鹤堂的手，却不走近，只说话撩拨他。孟鹤堂低下了头，心中暗骂他的艾跟是个登徒子 ：“留...留宿吧...”  
红盖头被周九良手中的箭迫不及待的挑开飞到了地上，周九良解开了脖颈间有些紧了的扣子，欺身压上了满脸通红的孟鹤堂：“留宿，可是你说的。”

*  
实不相瞒，周九良自打头一天把昏迷着的孟鹤堂从马上抱下来的时候，便想着会有这么一天了。  
孟鹤堂红色的喜袍被他扯得乱七八糟，最终被堪堪剥下来扔在地上，孟鹤堂始终不敢直视伏在他身上动作的周九良，因为那双熟悉的眼睛里的占有欲昭然若揭。周九良压在他身上，急火火的解开了自己的衣服，正要脱去时又停下了。  
“帮我脱。”周九良拉下了孟鹤堂盖在脸上的双手，凑近了吻他，舌头放肆的在他唇齿间逡巡游走，同时拉着孟鹤堂的手放在了他的衣领上。  
孟鹤堂双手因为情欲有些颤抖，他口中半清不楚的呻吟着慢点，一边胡乱的扯着周九良的衣服，半天也扯不动，最终只能可怜巴巴的跟周九良求饶：“我...我脱不下来...”周九良拉着他的手，隔着衣料放在了自己胯下：“那怎么办呢？”  
孟鹤堂如同碰到了烙铁，小小的惊叫了一声就想要缩回手，但周九良的力气他是领教过的，因此也只能随着周九良的动作帮他隔靴搔痒：“唔，你...你自己脱。”周九良凑近了去吻他耳朵：“箭也射不好，弓也拉不开，现在衣服也脱不掉了，怎么办，我娶了个小傻瓜。”  
一番话把孟鹤堂臊的脸颊通红，周九良没有再为难他，自己脱掉了衣服，与孟鹤堂赤裸相对。

长年搭弓射箭、横刀立马 ，周九良略显粗糙的大手此刻是最好的折磨孟鹤堂的工具，茧子擦过孟鹤堂的乳尖，把他磨的又痒又痛，可是他已然顾不上了，因为胯下那根性器正被周九良握在手里，与他自己的一起摩擦撸动着。  
孟鹤堂不禁仰起了头，眼睛里满是情欲上头逼出来的生理性泪水，此刻挂在眼角睫毛上要落不落。周九良一边粗喘着，一边凑上去吻掉他的眼泪：“你知道吗，我们第一天见面的时候，我就已经想办了你。”  
周九良轻咬着孟鹤堂柔软的耳垂，在孟鹤堂忍不住呻吟着射在他手中时继续说着荤话刺激他：“但是不行，你那时候叫不出声来，没有现在好玩。”说着，他故意擦过孟鹤堂刚刚发泄过的性器顶端，惹得孟鹤堂忍不住挺了腰呻吟出声：“啊嗯...你，你...登徒子...”  
周九良分开了他的双腿，坏笑着看着孟鹤堂无力的瘫在他的身下：“对，叫出来。”

等到真正进入的时候，不用周九良说，孟鹤堂的叫声也像是洪水泄了闸.  
周九良的东西像是根粗硬的烙铁一般在他身体最娇弱隐秘的地方不停抽插，即使周九良一点也不吝惜润滑用的油膏，也把孟鹤堂疼的叫个不停：“啊，啊，周九良，你...唔，慢...”孟鹤堂惯是怕疼的，他手指抓着床单搓捻，指尖都泛了白，无意识的扑簌簌掉泪。  
周九良算是猪油蒙了心，孟鹤堂的身体敏感又娇弱，性器深埋在其中，像是被无数软嫩高热的小嘴吸附着，爽的他不知天地为何物。他抓着孟鹤堂的腰胯冲撞着，时不时拍打着被他撞出肉浪的臀肉，催促着无力的孟鹤堂：“腿，夹在我腰上。”  
孟鹤堂哭的一抽一抽，抬手就无力的拍了周九良一巴掌：“你...你欺负人...九良...你，疼疼我吧...”周九良伸手抓住他的手腕，把他手指拉到嘴边轻吻：“疼？弄疼你了？”孟鹤堂气结，周九良这个登徒子荤话一套接着一套，现在却听不懂他的话是什么意思，他扭动了一下腰，难为情的抬眼看向了周九良：“你抱抱我。”  
周九良倒听话，俯下身子把孟鹤堂抱了起来，两人身下相连，动作间孟鹤堂又受不住的呻吟出声：“嗯唔，不行...下面。”周九良环抱着他的腰，把他双腿掰开，看着两人相连的部位，把孟鹤堂臊的去捂他的眼睛：“你不许看！”  
周九良轻轻掰着孟鹤堂的手：“别闹，不是说疼呢？”孟鹤堂不安的扭了扭腰，强忍住因为身下奇怪的快感而溢出口中的呻吟：“嗯...不疼，你，你动吧。”周九良仍然有点不放心，他试探着顶了顶腰，吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇：“那刚刚为什么说疼？”  
孟鹤堂的眼睛亮晶晶的，看着周九良：“疼疼我，就是...”说着，他主动凑上去吻了周九良的耳尖，在他耳边轻声说：“就是让你，嗯...用力。”

周九良被撩拨的气血上头，按住孟鹤堂的腰就继续疯狂顶撞，孟鹤堂伏在他肩头，被欺负的狠了便张嘴去咬他的肩胛：“唔，慢...不行...”孟鹤堂身下又泄了一次，微凉的液体滴落在周九良腹部，缓缓往下流着，周九良粗喘着，伸手把孟鹤堂的精液抹在他臀部揉捏  
[舒服？]  
孟鹤堂本身就听不懂，现在又被快感冲撞的昏昏沉沉，但他竟然福至心灵的知道了周九良在问什么，他把手臂环在了周九良肩颈：“哈啊...舒服，再，快点...”  
周九良咬上了孟鹤堂的脖颈，不顾他的闷哼，吮出了个暧昧的痕迹：“这可是你说的。”

孟鹤堂还是不得不承认，他低估了长年策马扬鞭的周九良的腰力和体力，最后哭的抽抽搭搭，被周九良引诱着说了不少淫言浪语才被饶过。  
红色的喜被被弄的乱七八糟，周九良抱着堪堪裹着件宽敞衣服的孟鹤堂去清理，随口吩咐了守在帐外的仆从去更换。孟鹤堂泡在热水里，本就红透的脸被热气一蒸更水灵好看：“你...你个登徒子。”  
周九良也不否认，他拿手巾儿去轻擦孟鹤堂的身体：“我是你官人。”  
孟鹤堂轻推了他一把，舌头打结说不出话来，方才床笫间他便让孟鹤堂用满语喊他艾跟，孟鹤堂脸皮薄不肯，被他堵住精关威胁才脱口叫他官人，这可让周九良记住了。  
“汉话说萨里甘是什么？”周九良勾了勾孟鹤堂的下巴，好奇道，孟鹤堂期期艾艾，小声嘟囔：“娘子。”  
周九良点了点头：“那我与娘子，呃，得成比目何辞死，只...只羡...。”“鸳鸯”两字对于他来说还是有点难了，周九良犹豫不已，捉住了孟鹤堂的手：“反正就是永远不分开。”  
孟鹤堂看着他，笑了出来：“学艺不精。”  
周九良扳过了他的肩膀，吻了一下他的嘴唇：“娘子今后，多多指教。”

辞汉月，入胡天。  
借问吹箫向紫烟，曾经学舞度芳年。  
得成比目何辞死，愿作鸳鸯不羡仙。

END


	2. Chapter 2

请戳下方  
←previous chapter


End file.
